


A Promise Is a Promise

by entwashian



Category: Castle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian





	A Promise Is a Promise

**Title:** A Promise Is a Promise  
**Fandom:** Castle  
**Pairing:** Kevin Ryan/Javier Esposito  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 295  
**Prompt:** "Ryan/Esposito - established relationship"  
**A/N:** Written for [](http://berserker-hyena.livejournal.com/profile)[**berserker_hyena**](http://berserker-hyena.livejournal.com/) at the [Sweet Drabblethon](http://demonqueen666.livejournal.com/343476.html).

Sort of a tag to episode 2.02 "The Double Down" ([Look at them, Jesus!](http://www.imdb.com/media/rm4283730176/tt1219024)), but can be a standalone.  


As they're exiting the station, Kevin pauses.

Javier -- _Esposito_ \-- pauses beside him, stepping in close enough that their shoulders brush, but not press, against each other.

"If we'd lost, would you have done it?" Kevin asks.

"What, shave my head?" Esposito grins and runs a hand over his close-cropped, extremely low-maintenance hair. Kevin's own hand tingles with sense memory, and he balls it into a fist.

He resumes a brisk walking pace, and Esposito falls in.

"No, the part about wearing a dress into the precinct."

"Something you wanna share with me, bro?" Esposito gives him a look of feigned inquisitiveness.

"Ha ha, yeah, that's so funny." Kevin feels his face squinch up with mock hilarity. "I'm not sure I would've gone through with it, is all."

"Of course you would have," Esposito says, slinging an arm around Kevin's shoulders.

Kevin figures that to any passerby on the street, it would look so jocular -- two buddies off the clock and cutting loose -- but when he turns his head just one inch in the right direction, he catches a faint scent that he _knows_ is not aftershave or cologne, but the ridiculously clean scent of Javier's soap, knows that with a perfect certainty, even here and now in the middle of a dirty New York street.

"How do you know what I would or would not do?" Kevin asks.

"Javier Esposito does not welsh on a bet. And neither does his partner."

Kevin smiles, and pats Esposito on the back before ducking out from beneath his arm.

"You know that's incredibly racist, right?"

"Yeah, but you love me, anyway." Esposito sticks his hands into his pockets. "Let's see… we're meeting up with the guys at Los Gatos, right?"

"It's Wednesday," Kevin agrees. "Wouldn't want to let down the guys, would we?"


End file.
